Eclipses
by Haesal
Summary: A collection of independent short stories/and for some, plot ideas revolving around the lives and encounters of Chad Dickson and Rachel T. Mckenzie, 2 elite operatives embodying the opposing sides of a coin yet more alike than one would care to think. Contains AUs, and Post KND involvements. 274/362(may include side ships from time to time.)
1. Superhero Semi-AU

_As what was mentioned, this entire work of fiction is a collection of short stories or for others, simply plot ideas. Given such, some would contain ample dialogue, while some would be brief introductions on plots (that I may or may not potentially expand in the future.)_

 _Given that, this whole fic would remain to be continuously updated whenever I'd come up with new story ideas. So if you'd like, add this on your alert list to stay posted! (:_

* * *

 **Superhero AU (Semi-AU)**

 **Genre: Teen Romance, Superhero Fiction, Action**

* * *

Chad was good at anything and everything; quite the epitome of flawlessness over the eyes of many. Calling the young man 'perfect' seemed to be an understatement given his wits, athletic ability, all-inclusive street smarts, and God-given physical attractiveness that only began to be more evident as the years flew by. Mrs. Dickson often stated herself, that finding a girl to take home wouldn't be such a difficult task for him given his traits.

And boy, was that _ever_ the worst assumption he's ever heard his entire life.

There he was, stuck unmoving outside on the 2nd floor and over the edge of a girl's open window, mentally berating himself over and over for acting like some common stalker.

For a guy of 16 years old, you'd think he'd already have the whole dating business down.

But that wasn't the case for someone like him who'd always be too busy to actually juggle around a normal social life. Being a Teen Ninja was one thing, but having a superhero alter-ego was clearly another.

The ice-cold air steadily concentrated on his feet kept him in levitation a good height above the ground, and he'd crossed his arms over his chest in frustration, obscuring the hero insignia stretched across his bodysuit.

He'd just finished an obstacle course filled with falling debris and smoldering furniture when he rescued a family from a local fire that evening. Surely, he should've felt entirely satisfied with himself for such an achievement that day.

Yet typical as it may seem for his age, Chad couldn't seem to be completely be one with his element for quite some time now due to a particular distracting reason—

— _Rachel Mckenzie._

Now he wasn't going to deny that Rachel very much was the first person that ever made his heart beat fast, going back even as far as when she was his second-in-command. Even then, he had no idea for himself just how deep his infatuation had buried itself in his chest when 4 years later after her own decommissioning, he'd almost tripped on his own 2 feet the moment he'd laid his eyes on her for the first time once more now in McClintock Middle.

Heck, if she had such an adverse effect on him after all those years and simply due to being within his range of sight, then he surmised for himself that whatever deal he had with her since their childhood years was most probably much deeper than just a simple passing attraction.

 _'When did she even transfer here?'_ He could still remember his questioning voice in his head, both thrilled yet unbelievably nervous at the same time. The only thing that pulled him back to reality was the sound and sight of Maurice snapping his fingers repeatedly over his vision.

"Earth to Chad, I know she's quite a gem but you could at least pretend you're interested in the conversation."

The blonde boy softly shook his head, cracking into a wry smile at just how hopeless he was. Truth to be told, he was never one to be so open with talking about his feelings. But for Maurice to quickly figure out that he was absolutely smitten with the stern-face girl wasn't much of a puzzle to him. His only words of wisdom towards his predicament, was to build the courage and ask her out some time. And that was exactly what he'd set his mind to after finishing his hero duties minutes earlier.

"So, where's all that courage now?" He softly muttered underneath his breath, ice powers wafting from his mouth in pure frustration.

Chad scooted closer once more, peering slightly another time from her bedroom window. By now, her hazel eyes were trained and focused on a book on her lap. Her grown-out flaxen hair was left free and flowing from its usual updo and she'd casually tamed it by tucking a thick lock behind her ear.

His heart throbbed erratically, now seeing for himself a clearer image of her soft-featured face.

 _'Oh, to hell with it.'_

A deep exhale escaped his lungs and he'd mustered up what was left of his boldness to at the very least, rap his knuckles on her windowsill as a form of courtesy.

What stopped him however, was the sudden closing of the book she'd been so immersed into followed by a duck to retrieve something from underneath her beddings.

And when she finally found what she was looking for, Rachel was standing upright, having to have left her bed in a bat of an eyelash and was directly pointing what looked like a 2x4 Technology outside of her open window—exactly to where he was currently hiding.

Deep blue eyes widened from underneath his mask and he'd quickly retaliated with a blast of ice the moment the projectile fired from her device.

Her lips were set in a straight line, accompanied by strong tawny eyes which contrasted his bright eyed and shocked expression. He was absolutely at a complete loss, both from her perceptive skills so alike to that of their arch nemeses, the Teens Next Door, and her disposition screaming nothing but the aura of a trained soldier _far_ from a decommissioned operative.

"Who are you and why are you spying on me?"

Perhaps, he'd bitten off something more than what he thought he could chew.

* * *

 _I've always wondered what it was like if Chad was a full-time teen villain, and instead of being an undercover operative, a superhero in secret. It's kind of a fun thought if Chad would use his ice powers/stupefying abilities for good in contrast to his parents._

 _Btw, I know I've placed this link before but I removed it since I changed URLs. But if you guys would want, you can visit my Tumblr account at sol-luminosus . tumblr . com (just remove the spaces). I post KND art here from time to time. (:_


	2. A Job is a Job

_This one is actually a part for a multichapter 274/362 story I planned to do for a while, but figured I wouldn't have the time finish it given it had a pretty long story line. And I thought, this section in the fic would actually make for a good independent short story that could also have a title of its own._

* * *

 **Teens Next Door Timeline**

 **Genre: Teen Romance, Humor**

 **Title: A Job is a Job**

* * *

Rachel's mouth visibly twitched from the corners at the sight of Maurice present in The Steve's office. She was hoping she'd be able to deliver her recent mission's report in absolute privacy without the perceiving ears of anyone but the TND Supreme Leader himself.

But luck didn't seem to look at her with kind eyes and she'd swallowed down her discomfort as she slipped her typewritten feedback from the brown envelope in her hands and quickly scanned through the details.

"Numbuh 362 here, speaking. The mission formerly at hand demanded intel to be gathered from the Teen Ninjas, specifically concerning the recent rumor of a new weapon created and distributed by the adult villains. Yesterday at approximately 7:15 pm at Wicker Park on my way home from school, I've successfully spied on an encounter between the Kids Next Door and the Teen Ninjas where the weapon debuted in battle. The architecture and usage of the armament clearly indicates that of a gun-type technology. As for what sort of ammunition it shoots, well I was able to experience firsthand its effects after being caught between the crossfire."

The Steve shifted from his seat to a less relaxed and more formal position, hinting utmost concern and seriousness in his actions upon learning that one of his agents was injured by a weapon still widely unknown in the KND. Maurice on the other hand, silently encouraged for her to proceed with her report whilst discreetly searching for any apparent wounds on her body.

"Needless to say, after getting hit by the gun I'd suffered its effects. Within seconds, I was out cold without having much memory of what happened. Although, before fainting, I can attest that it was a ray type of gun with a neon purple beam."

"Aside from fainting, were you able to recall anything regarding what happened to you? Even small details? You seem to be in tip-top condition even after the hit. Anything you did to recover immediately?" The Steve surmised his prodding might've perhaps, placed Rachel in a state of unease judging from the red-hot blush that began to creep on her cheeks. Maurice on the other hand, was more amused than concerned and knew for himself that something interesting was mixed in with her report for her to react in such a way.

It took a few seconds for Rachel to collect herself, obviously at a mild struggle and treading on unstable waters with her succeeding words.

"...When I came to, Chad was uhm,"

"Chad?" The Steve was more than surprised, aware the 2 had been close in their younger years back in the KND but caught wind that somewhere along the way, had an unappealing fall out when they entered their adolescence.

Having her just openly talking about him and even calling him by name wasn't something he quite expected.

She knew she was going to lose her head if any of the heavy atmosphere trained on her and ironically, created by herself would continue any longer. So, with all of what her composure could take, opted to relay a simple summary of what happened. It was bad enough she had to present orally, but to have to narrate _everything_? There was no way in hell for the love of Rainbow Monkeys, was she ever going to do that.

"Yes, well, Chad had brought me home after sneaking me out of the battlefield, said that it'd been a cold inducing ray which if not treated, would last for weeks, and that he brought me over to the TND's Medical and Research Department prior for an antidote and further prescriptions."

Her uncharacteristically brief retelling only did nothing but heighten the curiosity of the others present in the room. What's more, Chad's seemingly frantic behavior throughout his part in her story was quite a jump from his usual uncaring and often grumpy demeanor.

"...Was that all that happened?"

"Further details regarding what occurred in the mission is within this envelope. But, as for the important parts, then those are the only crucial ones."

For a moment, she was anxious that he probably didn't buy her dismissive retort. The Steve stared at her from under his sunglasses dead in the eye with all seriousness and Rachel though flustered, unfalteringly maintained eye contact the entire time. What felt like eons of waiting for his dismissal was a huge relief on her shoulders when he'd finally ushered for the envelope in her hands and she'd eagerly stuffed the stack of bond papers in the file holder before giving a short bid of goodbye to both her fellow operatives.

She'd felt like the door to his office was some sort of gate to heaven as she stepped closer and closer to her exit route.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to inform you that I've officially began assigning partner team-ups within the organization." Her fingers that had just grazed the brass knob froze with a single twitch, and Rachel calmly turned her head to her commanding officer, waiting for his next words.

"I haven't gone through your codename yet, but luckily for you, I think I found the perfect match."

 _'Whoever's up there, please save my poor ass.'_ Her voice rang in her head in a desperate plea.

For goodness sakes, she hoped she wouldn't hear anything that would make the tremor in her skin worse than how it was already.

"You seem to have good teamwork with Numbuh 274 judging from how he was able to carry over the mission smoothly and save things from going awry. I haven't found anyone yet that could deal with his skyrocketing ego, and since you did work well together in the past, then surely the partnership would be a breeze for you."

That was when The Steve nearly jumped out of his chair from a hard slam on his desk by the palms of a panic-stricken demon who bolted to voice her disapproval.

"W-W-What?! N-No way, you can't be serious? I-I mean, we were kids, a-and it's awkward, and w-well uhm...Why can't Maurice be his partner?" The brunet had to admit, seeing the usually composed blonde girl so rattled and face turning scarlet up to 3 shades darker than a regular tomato was causing a hint of a smile to burst on his face that truthfully, had the potential to explode into a full-blown chuckle.

"Sorry Rach, but I've already requested Abby to be my partner. Which is also the reason why I came here so early."

Never in her entire life did she wish anyone was lying to her, and the sheepish grin on Maurice' face appeared to be a sign of betrayal in her eyes, which the latter hadn't failed to notice and searched his mind just what exactly was the root cause of her odd behavior.

And she figured, things could definitely get worse when she'd heard a loud knock followed by the closing and opening of the door.

Most of the color on her face had already been drained and she'd unwillingly turned her head to face whoever it was that decided to join in the little commotion. Really, Rachel had a huge urge to smack herself on the head because even without looking, she already knew just who it was.

Chad was looking just as unamused as herself upon seeing her in the room. His lengthy blonde bangs were in a complete disarray and sleep was clearly still masking his sour face.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Her voice, lowered by 2 octaves, rumbled through his ears and he'd pinched the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to pacify his nerves.

"For Zero's sake woman, I haven't had my morning milkshake yet so don't make my headache worse. Don't act so hostile just because I slept with you last night. And damn straight, I _don't_ regret that."

Maurice violently and audibly cleared his throat at hearing such a forward statement, attempting to cool down the temperature of the room which had more than obviously, heated up to a boiling point seeing as that his Supreme Leader nearly had his sunglasses falling from their place and was burning up from his ears.

All the while, Rachel could feel their stares beginning to punch holes on her back, demanding an explanation for such a shocking revelation.

Her light-colored hair contrasted rather prettily with her smoldering face, that much Chad took note of. Having her gape at him with scrunched up brows and an angrily poised mouth just added the cherry on top and she actually gave him a reason to flash his signature smirk for the first time on that day.

And Rachel T. Mckenzie had officially detonated.

"Y-You idiot! Don't make it sound it so different. That's going to give them the wrong idea here!"

"Hey, " He'd stepped up to her face, bending his body much lower to accommodate her short stature. ", just because no one saw what happened doesn't mean it didn't ok? And besides, you were even clinging so hard to me as if your dear life depended on i—" What subsequently followed afterwards, was a kick to his abdomen and the rushed steps of a girl far too red-faced and disconcerted to push through with the exchange of words.

Chad merely scratched the back of his head in pure annoyance while attempting to stand properly and regain balance, now actually thankful for himself he hadn't had anything to fill his stomach yet, else would've puked everything out anyway.

"What is wrong with that crazy girl? Did she hate it that much?"

Again, the sounds of Maurice clearing his throat permeated the air, much more insistent this time that he'd almost cracked his voice.

"...I uhm, assume you came here to deliver a version of your well...report, am I correct?" The Steve had finally managed to nudge out a voice from his chest, yet still couldn't afford to look his junior in the eye.

"Yeah, that's right. But I'm guessing she already gave hers so you'd kinda be able to follow with what I'll be talking about."

The brunet could only square his shoulders, steeling himself for a follow-up of what his ears had graced him moments earlier and Maurice shakily chuckled.

"Wow, I uhh, never knew you'd be the type to be so bold, Chad. And with a younger woman too."

Chad could only give him a confused look, inferring for himself that taking up space and sleeping in someone else's bed uninvited might _have_ been a bit too daring.

But a job is a job, and it was his too oversee her condition to ensure that the cold inducing virus was steadily exiting her system. He'd only just left his part-time work then before coming to her rescue upon stumbling on the commotion itself, and was too tired to go home and inevitably dozed off on her bed.

He could've just wished she was less of a hugger when sleeping however. His neck was feeling like a bag of weights all morning from her vice grip the previous night when she'd treated him like a bolster pillow.

Oh well, it was her bed after all and she could do whatever she wanted with it and perhaps, his weariness didn't mean he should be so entitled to a sleeping space.

"...Yeah, maybe next time, I should warn her of what I'll do first."


	3. Eliminate Locked

_Thank you for all the kind words/follows/favorites on this collection of stories/story prompts! Hope this little message reaches you guys (:_

 _I struggle with writer's block a bunch but I do try to update this as much as I could. Now, all that's left is to translate my other ideas into words..._

* * *

 _Updated as of 18/11/2017, 10:52 PM. Fixed some grammatical errors/areas that seem a bit vague._

* * *

 **Espionage Agent Rachel/Supreme Leader Chad Timeline**

 **Genre: Romance/Suspense**

 ** _(Somewhat dark fic. Err, sort of)_**

 **Title: Eliminate Locked**

* * *

She'd sighed softly to herself for the umpteenth time that evening. Her face devoid of any expression, silently gazed back at her reflection as she stared at the goblet of cranberry juice in her grasp.

The night was still young, and KND's Annual Foundation Celebration was yet to come to a wrap. Not that she was actually concerned of the time, however. Those things are but trivial details in the life of espionage agents such as herself.

"Hey, Rachel!" Patton hollered out from the dancefloor, features all loosened up from the amount of carbonated drinks in his system. He held up a hand, motioning for her to come join him along with the other Moonbase operatives in their merriment and thoughtless dancing.

Rachel simply gestured her palm flat and upwards, and donned an apologetic smile to indicate her abstinence. She'd smoothed out the soft fabric of her dress, and calmly vacated her seat to motion for the expansive doors south of the grand hall.

"Where 'ye goin'?" It didn't take a turn of her head to understand who Fanny's screeching voice was referring to, and she replied in equal strength with the red-haired girl's voice to combat the noise in the room.

"Just out to get some fresh air."

"Ok then, have fun!"

The heavy doors opened and shut with a quietness only Numbuh 362 could smoothly pull off, and she'd felt a steamroller lift from her shoulders at the immediate dampening of any sound and the lack of light enveloping her range of vision the moment she'd exited the event area.

It was utterly comforting for someone who wasn't fond of social interactions such as herself, and she'd treaded the vast halls in contentment.

Now there was only a specific portion in the vicinity granted for the Kids Next Door's party, and the rest was absolutely off limits. Rachel figured for herself that apart from the hall and the designated point of entry of guests, there weren't any other open areas where she could relax in solitude.

And the solid oak doors growing closer in her field of sight as she walked further seemed to be her ticket towards fulfilling her wish. The evening and darkness itself was her domain, and if she had to bet on it, the patron would never have a single clue that someone broke the pre-planned agreement if she kept herself hidden in the shadows.

After all, it wasn't every day that she'd get to board a ship and travel down to Earth. If there was one thing that Rachel had missed aside from her family, then it would be the sight of the night sky blanketed in the blue planet's atmosphere.

Her soft hazel eyes briefly closed and were tucked in their lids.

Because If she could only see that kind of sky even just for a while, then somehow, she could find a form of solace within herself.

With a swift scan of her surroundings, no one seemed to be the wiser of her little escapade and she'd ventured into room beyond the oak doors.

The interior had been unexpectedly lit albeit dim. Illuminated by electric lamps situated on each corner, was a vast study with plentiful of books sitting atop numerous shelves. It wasn't too surprising, however. When she'd first learned that the venue was a vacation house, the first thing that entered her mind was a humble structure situated by the sea. A part of her was quite skeptical if the place was actually capable of accommodating the number of operatives that would attend a grand scale event. But as her spacecraft drew closer and closer to the place, it was more than obvious that the 'house' had been a mansion with a hefty lot area to boast about.

"Hamlet" She'd idly traced with her index finger, the spine of a book where the title ran across. With a single touch, it was enough to deduce that it had been kept in tip-top condition presumably along with the other books in the room.

As her eyes peeled away from the shelf and traveled upwards to the gigantic photo at the center of the study, this was a thought that she was positive, could not possibly be wrong.

In the first place, it was part of the property of the Dickson family—where her Supreme Leader, Numbuh 274 hails from.

His glass-like eyes were in great detail and manifested as how it would in real life on the picture. From his slight frame and stature, she could only assume that he'd been a cadet when the shot had been taken. Yet, one thing was certain; the same serene expression that made her trust in his leadership so undoubtedly was radiating even from just a photo from his youth. She was mildly curious as to why his parents were absent from his side however, and instead, an elderly man with the same beautiful crystals of blue eyes accompanied him with aged yet gentle hands pressed on his shoulders.

"Well, this _is_ a vacation 'house'. Probably visited his granpa here a bunch when he was little." Rachel mused softly to herself, yet immediately thought of holding off her tongue despite being the only soul in the room. She'd heard some time ago when she'd just newly ascended into the Intelligence Department, that the blonde prodigy often by Numbuh 100's side called in to excuse a leave to lament the death of his grandfather.

She could remember a sense of sympathy hiking in her gut as she quietly processed the information to herself whilst changing in her spy uniform to get ready for a mission.

Rachel doesn't really know him let alone has ever talked to him. But when she'd encounter the sprightly boy on base, his boyish laughter and determined smiles always seemed to catch her off guard. Personally, she wouldn't know herself how it would feel to lose a loved one but could only imagine the pain it had brought him. The thought of his face wearing a forlorn expression caused a sad downturn curve to form on her lips. She couldn't seem to imagine his spirit, as warm and as blinding as the sun, to be left all cold and dulled out with the force of such heavy news.

After all, they were 2 people that belonged in different worlds, she once thought to herself.

If Numbuh 274 was that ever bright-eyed boy akin to an angel, then she'd be that incessantly brooding demon clad in nothing but 'Halloween clothes', as Fanny would phrase it.

But earlier that evening, she was certain their worlds had collided, even just for a while.

It'd been after she'd walked down the grand staircase along with Fanny. She was absolutely mortified at having eyes all directed on her with people abounding about with unceasing whispers. Fanny had tried to reassure her that it'd been because she looked breath-taking, yet Rachel was certain that the strapless ivory white dress was an unflattering choice for someone with a stone-hard default expression such as herself. What with the wide angelic wings in glittery golden silk embellished on the back, she was convinced that she looked like an absolute farce.

Yet, his eyes from the crowd drew her in and had immediately calmed her nerves. The look on his features displayed an undeniable wonder and was frozen in place in his spot. Not once in her life has she ever had a clear image of his face until then, with his usually unruly golden hair kempt and both his sea-deep eyes visible and focused on her.

His usual blood-red sweater was replaced with a slate black suit from top to bottom, and the mysterious impression that radiated off of him seemed to put her in a trance.

 _Captivating_

She'd forced herself to look away first and kept a distance in her entire stay within the hall, embarrassed at how attractive she thought he looked when she herself stated that his assortment of fan clubs which littered the base irritated her to no end.

Even then, there was something that was quite out of place with his stare...something she couldn't quite put her finger on yet she was sure was swimming within his blue eyes.

Again, Rachel heaved a breath. She brushed off her thoughts and resumed with her agenda, towards the door where she assumed led to another exit across the room and beside the expansive photo.

Those were things that she shouldn't really concern herself with, she reasoned in her head. She was a spy first and foremost, and passing trivial thoughts regarding her Supreme Leader of all people, was beyond her.

The balmy air softly blew through her light-colored hair the moment she turned the knob and exited the study.

A long, narrow hallway sat on the edge of the mansion, serving as a winding balcony where only the intricate wooden railings separated herself from the consuming darkened horizon.

Her eyes hinted with a hue of age old champagne, reflected the glimmer of the stars and she'd felt her heart skip a beat at the sight she'd stumbled upon. The moon was its fullest, with a tinge of blue without a single cloud obscuring its spherical shape.

It was more than what she'd hoped to capture in her gaze. Yet, it was perfect and the massiveness of it all made her feel small as opposed to assuming her position and standing on Moonbase, where none of what she was, could possibly describe that of a normal and carefree child.

"You know, you're breaking the conditions and trespassing private property."

She was mildly startled at hearing the rough low voice suddenly regarding her, and all the blood from her face rapidly streamed away when the unknown person stepped closer to where the moonlight could penetrate.

Chad bore a look of utter annoyance on his otherwise, slackened appearance. His tie was nowhere in sight and the buttons of his dress shirt were popped by a button or 2 from the top. He kept his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants and continued to glare at her, not seeming to recall her from the grand hall.

But that didn't matter to Rachel, and her instantaneous response was to come clean and apologize when she'd clearly been caught.

"My apologies, sir. The event venue was too crowded with people so I looked for a place that's a bit quieter."

He ran a hand through his lengthy blonde bangs and shut his eyes in agitation. "What's with that darn straitlaced reply? What is this, a training session?"

Rachel felt her spine tingle upon the word bordering to a curse leaving his lips. She was sure something wasn't quite right with the way he was acting. Upon directing his gaze once more to her, she'd quickly taken note of the haze hovering over his vision; a certain amount of wildness which could only be attributed to excessive soda consumption.

"Sir, I think you've had too much to drink for tonight."

"What was that?" His voice dripped with deep indignation and his angered eyes scrutinized her face before transitioning to unconcealed amusement. Chad began to pace closer to the girl, with a casual smirk replacing the scowl on his lips.

She could feel her pulse quickening underneath her skin and her lips tightened in a straight line. Even then, Rachel remained rooted in her place. This _was_ still her Supreme Leader, and backing away like a cornered rat would make no sense.

So then, why did she feel nothing but uncertainty as the blonde boy approached?

"I finally remember you...the girl from the hall. I mean, how could anyone possibly miss you? Numbuh 362; renowned for her abilities and even considered as the best spy and genius of the Intelligence Department."

Now that he was only a few meters away from her, Chad had just taken note of how pale her skin truly was that it almost looked translucent and could almost blend with the whites of her dress—a price she had to pay for all the sleepless nights in her job in espionage. Although, her eyes never lacked their luster. And the flecks of brown dancing in her otherwise emerald colored irises always seemed to bear a fire that was characteristic to her and _only_ her. In totality, she looked ethereally eye-catching in his perspective.

His feet stopped right in front of her, and it was only then that he observed how small she truly was as he peered down her face which clearly indicated caution.

Chad could feel the sugar running back and forth in his body, and couldn't control the smirk curving further on his face.

"But then again little spy, you're not so keen on your job, now are you?"

Her brows were prompt to knit together in displeasure, completely insulted by such a thoughtless remark on her skills.

"Pardon me, but what's your basis for saying that?"

"Prancing about here with your guard down, " All of a sudden, his body lunged to what she deduced was an attack, and she'd quickly stepped back to prepare to defend herself. However, Chad wasn't hailed as the best operative for nothing. He wouldn't let her get away just like that, and had instantly seized the space between them. His left hand was latched in an iron grip on her hip and he'd leaned his body forward with the edge of his lips softly pressing against her flaxen bangs right above her ear. Judging from the position of his right arm, she could only assume that he'd somehow produced a weapon and was currently, pushing the armament against her temple.

", tsk tsk. If you must know, I'm not exactly an 'average' operative and you should've been more careful. I could eliminate you right here and now if I so pleased."

Her breath was caught in her throat, and her inhales became slow deposits of air, too wary to even do something as simple as to breathe.

She could do it right there and there; pull out the hidden 2x4 Technology tucked away on the thigh holster underneath her dress. But the once pleasant air warming her skin had suddenly dropped to a chilly temperature, and she was rendered entirely unmoving. For a while, Rachel thought that he must've truly gotten in her head, feeling the said cold air to be permeating from the hand gripping her hip.

"But then again, that would probably make me the worst kind of leader so I wouldn't really harm you." His voice shifted from menacing to restrained as he slowly leaned his body away from her. From then she'd uncovered, that the 'weapon' threatening to blow her head into bits seconds before was merely his hand poised as a gun with the index finger pushing rather rigidly against her skull.

The expression on his face had relaxed to the more familiar smile she'd always see adorning his features, yet it was replaced by the same unidentifiable look in his eyes she'd seen back in the event hall.

But now, Rachel was certain just what it was.

 _Danger_ —there was nothing but underlying hidden danger sleeping within his tranquil blue eyes just waiting to awaken and reveal its raw form.

And unluckily for her, she'd been the target of the other side of his personality for that night.

His vision roved over her face, expecting any sort of reaction or retort from the girl who still hadn't fully recovered from the stunt he pulled.

"Stop goofing off and get back to the hall! They're looking for you." A masculine reprimanding tone rumbled through her ears as she witnessed a dark-skinned boy smack Chad at the back of the head.

She was completely dumbfounded, watching the 2 engage in a friendly banter before the other boy excused himself and the Supreme Leader.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble this idiot caused. You see, he has a bad habit with flirting with pretty girls once he's had a few drinks."

Rachel softly shook her head in a bid to convey her reassurance, with a light blush spread across her cheeks from the unexpected compliment.

"No, it was alright. I was trespassing in the first place and I should head back by now."

"If staying here helps you calm down from whatever Chad did then take all the time you need before heading back. I'm Maurice by the way, better known as Numbuh 9. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He'd shot a cordial smile at her direction and she could've sworn she'd heard Chad faintly scoff and evidently glower at the boy.

"I'm Rachel, Codename: 362." Maurice outstretched a hand in an invitation for a handshake and she'd almost reciprocated if Chad hadn't hauled the boy away from the shoulders and began walking off towards the direction of the hall.

"Yeah, yeah save the 'getting to know' part for next time. Oh, and by the way, " The blonde boy pivoted his head to catch a last view of Rachel's face.

", I doubt this'll be the last time we'll encounter each other, _Rach_." Her expression hardened in alarm at seeing the darkened gleeful look crossing his features. Perhaps, it was simply the light from the moon playing with the colors in his eyes. But a neon magenta tint seemed to glaze over his blue irises as they locked and took in her form in its entirety.

Her fingers curled up into fists at the sides of her dress.

What she'd seen was definitely not a split personality of his. It was simply his true nature.

Sometimes, the demon didn't have visible horns protruding from his skull.

At certain instances, they bore gentle features with soft blonde hair and alluring blue eyes.

The following day, Rachel was summoned by her commanding officer to pass on a white envelope with her codename as the recipient; a letter of transfer to Global Command under the position of Global Tactical Officer, the Supreme Leader's second-in-command.

She had no idea what ran through his mind nor what he exactly wanted, but she was sure about 1 thing.

Her fate was sealed.

* * *

 _As what I've placed in the genre, this is a bit of a dark-ish prompt and suspense riddled towards the end. I wanted to write out an instance where Rachel becomes aware of Chad's personality from his post-decommissioning days onwards. Apart from his resentment towards the KND/g:KND after becoming an undercover operative, I doubt all of his demeanor as a teen was simply rooted from that. It's sort of a head cannon that for the most part, the arrogant and sometimes, not always the most pleasant playful personality is something he already had from the start._

 _Other than that, Rachel's personality may seem off from her depiction in this story. I figured that prior to becoming a Supreme Leader, Rachel would've been an introverted spy quietly accomplishing her tasks in espionage. I like to think she eventually develops the personality more fitting for a leader during her stay in Global Command while working together with Chad._


	4. Through the Years

_Happy New Year you guys! Tbh, I'm shookt of all the people that I've encountered and still support these 2. I'm honestly happy for that even if it's not an ultra popular ship._ (✪‿✪)

 _Here's a little fluff set at a slightly later time during their teen years._

* * *

 **Teens Next Door Timeline**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Title: Through the Years**

* * *

"Mission yesterday was as tiring as always." Rachel breathed out a sigh and traced the circular rim of her cup with a finger. Her head was slightly inclined, with threads and threads of tawny blonde hair falling fluidly and slightly obscuring her face as her cheek rested on a hand with her propped-up arm.

Yet, he hadn't missed that hint of smile adorning her face even as he quietly took a sip from his own steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Well you know, you could've given up the whole TND ambassadress thing and could've stuck to your current duties."

"You know very well that the KND's well-being is our top priority. And if the higher-ups think the responsibility is my calling then I'd be willing to take it in a heartbeat." There it is again; that stern, but leveled voice so nostalgic to his ears. Chad could only cross his arms in front of his chest and casually lean back further in his chair.

"That doesn't mean I can't worry about _your_ well-being, now can I? 'Cause having you suddenly sick from all the stress doesn't sit well with me one bit."

He'd expected her to respond defiantly or at the very least, be rigid and stubborn accompanied by the narrowing of her brows and a silence she'd only let up if he gave up the subject at hand.

But one look from across the small coffee table separating the both of them told him otherwise. Her eyes were downcast and seemed to be preoccupied with idly watching hot vapors of air rising from her coffee. She'd unconsciously straightened up and tucked one side of her lengthy locks behind an ear. Her lips parted in the slightest and uttered a quiet 'Oh...', before subsiding as a soft blush warmed her pale cheeks.

And his bright blue eyes took her in in her entirety.

When had it exactly began happening? The subtle softening of her voice, eyes unusually meek and uncertain, face reddened in what he could only assume was consequently brought by her quickened pulse, and body language he could only describe as hesitant yet she'd always attempt to play cool—things he had no idea until then, were dormant yet tenderly engraved in his head.

Perhaps it'd been there all this time—stemming even as far as their days as pre-teens in Global Command. After all, these were things he'd never really given much thought for. Maybe it was because Chad didn't really need to consciously understand when it all had started. Maybe it was because from the very start, he'd already been invested himself.

Gently, he reached out a hand and entwined his fingers at the ends of her hair, simply twirling and feeling the silky texture.

"C-Chad?" Her voice silently inquired and it seemed like an automatic response for a smile to finds its way tugging on his lips. It was an effect in the first place, that only she could manage to pull off simply by calling out his name.

"Have you thought about it yet?"

Rachel hadn't needed further elaboration to understand what he'd meant. Truth to be told, it was something that had been constantly on her mind. One that needed ample time to dwell on, at that. "Of course, I have..."

"Would you like to give me an answer now?"

The sound of hip-hop music jazzed up by thrums of saxophones interrupted their discourse. Chad was quick on his reflexes and immediately snatched up his cellular phone from his pocket, confirming her thoughts of an incoming call to his line.

"Where are you?! Those _Babies_ Next Door brats are swarming in McClintock and you still haven't showed your ass up yet!" Cree was undoubtedly seething from how her ear-splitting voice boomed, so loud that it reverberated from the phone in his grasp all the way to her ears.

"Yeah, yeah, sheesh cut me some slack. Going already." He'd briskly replied before shutting off the device, not wanting to further being the sad recipient of the older teen's incessant screeching. Subsequently, he rose up from his seat and fetched his school bag which dangled from the backrest.

Rachel in return immediately emptied the contents of her own cup, understanding his duties calling meant the end of their morning rendezvous. Even then, the discreet dimming of her emerald brown eyes was enough to convey to him her silent disappointment.

A stroke of a flush ran across his lightly tanned face and he'd sheepishly tilted his head to the side, causing his messy bangs to slightly obscure his features. He'd stuffed a hand in his pant pocket; a common habit of his when flustered, whilst the other found its way lightly scraping the skin on his nape. And in a few steps, he was at her side, body angled lower and head hovering over her own with his lips pressed up against her forehead with a hand gently supporting and elevating her head from the lower back.

"You don't have to give me an answer just yet. Take all the time you need. But let me just tell you, Rach, I'm not the type to give up so easily. It's definitely going to be news that you'll be my girlfriend one day." Chad declared his words to her in confidence the moment he'd pulled away from the affectionate gesture. She could only gape at him in utter shock, barely registering the growing whispers and giddy reactions of the baristas eyeing them from across the room as if they were protagonists of a romance television series of some sort. All that Rachel could manage to comprehend, was the rioting of her own heart and the lack of coherent words from her throat as she watched that familiar and playful smirk creeping on his angular features.

He'd bid her a brief goodbye after shouldering the bill, promising to come pick her up to resume their TND duties together at the end of her classes for that day. Once he was out of range, she'd mustered up all the will in her veins to calm her clamoring heartbeat with a hand on her chest and succeeding steady breaths. In the midst of her endeavor, Rachel had found herself in observation at the soft colors of the table arrangement of the café; chairs in shades resembling withered roses and even with a singular dainty flower sitting at the very center of each of the French round tables for every seat.

If it were any more possible, her enflamed face ignited to a higher temperature. How could she have not realized it? Everything went as he would've liked things to go. All according to plan; a coffee date in one of the most romantic cafes in the neighborhood and the detail just had to completely miss her head.

It was almost as if he was egging her on. Had that call not arrive in the time it did minutes earlier, then she had a good inkling that perhaps, he could've succeeded.

But that would completely throw things out of orbit. Rachel after all, would always be someone who prefers to go through the painstaking road of laying out preparations. To her, saying 'yes' to Chad meant a significant leap in her relationship sector altogether, and something she'd want her closest persons to be informed of prior to offering her reply.

She hasn't even told Abby anything yet despite the brunette's continuous support of her and outpouring wise advises all in accordance to her happiness. Her mother would probably be more than delighted with the news since he's charmed his way into her good sentiments. But what about her father _and_ her brother? Imagining them just hearing the words, 'Chad', 'Rachel', and 'dating' in one sentence, seemed to depict a bloody warfare playing out in her head with the 2 off and hunting Chad with grenades in their hands.

The thought could only make her shudder in horror.

Heck, there's also Fanny. She was positive the girl would give her the most incredulous look in her life and would bombard her with questions at how it even happened. Then again, that wouldn't be such a surprising outcome.

Despite his popularity, Chad was quite the private individual when it comes to his most personal relationships, especially the ones that didn't entail any involvement with missions, and Rachel was never flamboyant in such things herself.

She'd exhaled heavily and settled for easing her worries with casually flipping through her phone. If she were lucky, there could be something interesting on social media to be momentarily engrossed in just to help loosen her up a little.

Yet, she'd stopped midway the second the blackened screen lit up with the swipe of her thumb. Rachel laughed a little to herself, holding up a palm to cradle the leftmost curvature of her skull at the top of her head. Her lids fleetingly fell shut for a short while, and soon after she'd been staring at his face on the lock screen of her phone. She'd wondered herself how she could possibly forget she'd set that picture up to adorn her screen, though didn't wonder as to why she did.

Quite an old shot, but it captured well one of her fondest memories. It'd been the after party following the inauguration day of the newly appointed officers on Global Command. She'd refused to come but he'd insisted, drawing her in with that charming smile of his for the very first time. That was how she'd found herself, at the age of 11, with a secret crush on her Supreme Leader who'd innocently took her by the hand just to coax her for a picture.

The device soon reverted back into stillness, having to not have its security code typed in and Rachel vacated her seat.

Perhaps, she'd been overthinking things. Even her younger self would know what to do, and the years between them is an endless archive of memories and feelings that have strengthened them and attest to their bond.

She'd gripped the handle of the main door and smiled in contentment. That afternoon, he would have his awaited answer.


	5. Gold and Light

_I'm progressively writing again little by little! I've talked about this on my Tumblr account but I'm working on a new multichapter 274/362 fic at the moment. Tbh, tho I really can't get around to writing it and I've made several drafts already. So, for now while I'm allowing the drive to kick in to get around with finishing that, I'll continue with one-shots._

 _(Speaking of which, my Tumblr's pretty quiet lately. Sorry 'bout that! The fanfic side's been calling me back for a while now.)_

 _To BuBuBoom, I'm really happy you're liking my depictions of them and that you'd take time to stay tuned with these collections of fics despite my slow updates._ (ⅈ▱ⅈ)

 _To Gwen, hey! Actually, I've been having withdrawals myself. I often do have this due to the community not as active as it'd been before. (and I thirst for content. cries) But when I write or make art, welp, I always end up falling back to these two. Still ship it hard man._ (ಥᴗಥ)

 _Oh, and to answer your question, Rachel definitely gave a huge yes._ ´･ᴗ･`

 _And to everyone, hella big thanks for reading my works!_

* * *

 **Alternate Timeline/Teens Next Door Timeline**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Title: Gold and Light**

* * *

He was there with his head swimming face first in the endless piles of paperwork left on his desk and Rachel was left in exasperation.

She'd already told him earlier that day that he'd burn himself out. But being stubborn was something characteristic to Chad Dickson and it wouldn't be him had he actually just taken her advice. Perhaps the week-old stacks of documents left in his section of the office cabinet just irked him so that he went straight and burdened himself with more work than he could handle. Football season had just come to a close and definitely, that'd automatically mean reassuming his responsibilities full-time.

He was after all, a workaholic.

Just like herself.

Which is the exact same reason why she couldn't question just why she was still there, past school hours and in the middle of the growing evening in the Student Council Office of the High School Department.

But apparently, her Council President had other plans in mind. Rachel could only drop on her own desk, the massive bulk of papers she'd just brought in the room and cross her arms in front of her chest. Chad was sound asleep and couldn't be bothered, with the peaceful rising and falling of his back as a clear indicator of his deep slumber.

Sometimes, she'd find it difficult to continuously fulfill the role of Vice President in instances like what she'd just stumbled upon at the moment.

However, she couldn't deny that at the same time, she was quite used to it.

It wasn't too long ago that she'd assumed a similar role as his second-in-command. And having to be of assistance and support to a world-wide organization's leader was a tough job on a day-to-day basis.

Not that he'd have any recollection of that though.

Former Supreme Leader Numbuh 274 had plotted a notably ingenious scheme on his 13th birthday as a final resort to halt his decommissioning. Yet, luck just didn't seem to be on his side on this one. While Sector V were declared as victors and kept Moonbase rooted on its place and not propelled towards the sun, Chad on the other hand, had been ill-fated and inevitably fell.

The Decommissioning Team were hot on their pursuit and what they've ended up with is their rogue teenaged ex-leader crying 'It's a mistake!' and, 'You don't understand why I did this. It's for the sake of the KND!'

That day marked one of KND's most noteworthy, yet nerve wracking happenings over the course of the past decade in the organization's history.

A runaway prodigious operative was not some sort of blockbuster news, but a runaway Supreme Leader was. Especially one that had been _successfully_ retrieved and taken down.

But something was out of place with this one. The firm and steady look in Numbuh 274's brilliant blue eyes when he'd stared at Numbuh 86 eye-to-eye and screamed out all the explanations his lungs could permit him prior to being stripped off of his rank and number just couldn't stop haunting the girl. Somehow, she wished her temper hadn't been as wild and flaring as her head of raging red locks. Because as much as it bore a significant indentation in Fanny's pride, she had to admit that, maybe just maybe, she'd missed a detail or 2.

Rachel had kept to herself since the heart-stopping space chase to retrieve Chad. In the first place, she was no stranger to pain and loneliness, and no matter what the situation may be, a Global Tactical Officer was far from someone who'd be in the frontlines of the emotionally shaken akin to unseasoned operatives.

There was no room for her to be perturbed and out of focus now. Not with the KND at a state of crisis and the evident lack of a Supreme Leader.

Even if she'd want to do nothing more than to turn away from everyone and grieve.

She'd surmised it'd probably been why she'd immediately called for an emergency meeting to all of Global Command's members when Fanny had disclosed to her the doubts in her head. Hopefulness was something she'd always lacked given her no-nonsense nature, but perhaps on this one, she was willing to reconsider.

There was a time when he'd taught her of the importance of giving the benefit of the doubt when casting judgement to a fellow operative at a legal stand point, but certainly to Rachel— _to his place in her life that he's made clear and solidified in the confines of her subconsciousness,_ there was more to that than just simply living out his example.

The night was far from coming to an end, and she'd pulled herself an empty seat to directly position in front of his desk, where she'd plopped down with her arms comfortably resting at the summit of the back rest and legs dangling at both sides of the stiles.

Her back was curved in a lazy slouch, only then having weariness nip and gnaw at her bones from all the place to place running she'd been doing since the sun had peaked in the slightest from the depths of the sky on that day.

Hazel eyes had wandered to the pate of his head, with the tones of brassiness in the golden strands reflecting and seemingly blending in her vision. Just like that, 3 years back to the past on that round table, it all came back in an instant.

All attention was locked in on her with the expectation and welling conviction permeating from each officer at the proposed conclusion of the meeting. She knew they couldn't have made a wiser decision than the one agreed upon. Because no one else had ever been closest to Chad's heart, whether on a professional or personal scale, other than Numbuh 362. So, without hesitation, she'd taken up the flag and assumed the role of a double agent exclusively in charge of investigating the decommissioned teen.

He'd stirred ever so slightly, turning his head to the side to a cozier angle. His eyes remained closed and the arm's length proximity between them granted her a view of long lashes she'd never noticed until then, adorned the rim of his lids.

At the time she accepted the responsibility of the mission years ago, she understood it entailed more than just intel gathering.

Rachel had risen from the seat and propped herself by the knees, leaning in a little closer to brush his tousled bangs away from his face. Prior to anything else, the top-most requirement of her job was to keep him in the dark with any business pertaining to the KND. Having him dive in again with knowledge of such was a doubled edged sword. With teen villain organizations at a constant persistence to have him on their side, the KND would be put in peril if he were to possibly accept their invitation.

It didn't matter if he was ahead of her by 2 grade levels. Without a second thought, she packed her bags and resumed her studies over to his school in the neighboring city just to close in the distance and keep a better eye on him.

The rest just appeared to have fallen into place.

For Chad, ending up in the Student Council as its President didn't surprise her one bit. He'd always be that driven boy oozing with ambition. Coupled with his natural leadership skills, everything would've been pre-determined from the beginning.

She'd jerked a little in her place, realizing she'd been idly stroking his hair and quickly began to retract her hand as a flush crept on her face. Yet, she supposed he really did have his ways to catch her off guard, and even in his state of unawareness. Her hand stopped in mid-movement when he'd unconsciously found the curve of her palm and nestled his cheek within its small expanse.

Her lips were tightly set in a straight line as she felt a knot begin to form and curl around her chest.

Indeed, Chad did.

When she'd applied for the position of Vice President, she reasoned with herself that it was simply a logical move given the circumstances of her mission.

Get as close to the target as possible. All opportunities of accomplishment must be taken.

However, securing the position as his running mate was far from necessary. She could win and it didn't matter whichever party she came from, that much was certain. Needing the aid of a strong presidential candidate to raise the odds of her success was something Rachel of all people, couldn't care less about. Although, he'd won her over all over again. A charming smile and an outstretched hand in a proposal was all it took for her to promptly answer positively. Everything seemed to be oddly nostalgic, and if she were to close her eyes and replay the scene in her mind, she'd mistake it for another moment in her life.

Back when he'd asked her to take over the position of Global Tactical Officer.

The answers were yet to come, and just like then, she could not fathom what had gotten into him to suddenly talk to her of all people when she was merely a stranger to him. But one thing was definite, and a soft smile eased away the nervous expression on her features. Rachel was overwhelmed with happiness when he'd acknowledged her once more after all those years since his decommissioning.

She'd heard him mutter a small grunt as his limbs twitched and his upper torso altogether, rose in awakening. In less than a second, she jumped off of the chair and dragged back to its previous position.

"Ms. Mckenzie...?" His voice was still thick with sleep, and he'd found his Vice President peculiarly behaving with her back turned to him and from the looks of it, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in her clothing—a habit of hers that he's observed, only occurred if she were uncomfortable.

"Yes, what is it, sir?" He could only give a laid-back smile when she'd turned to him and spoke in that composed tone that seemed to be permanently laced in her voice box. His eyes roamed his surroundings, finding the room to be in a condition of complete disarray with slightly crumpled papers littering his desk. Seeing the mess must've troubled her, he'd concluded.

"Guess I fell asleep and left things unorganized, now didn't I? Sorry, must've annoyed you as hell."

Her irises momentarily flitted to the corners, mentally scolding herself for being too laxed and forgetting just how Chad can be observant with one's demeanor.

She swears, if he'd been a double agent himself, he'd be perfect for the job.

He'd hit the nail on the head with her loss of composure, but the inference itself wasn't exactly right. Rachel shook her head in disagreement. "No, it's alright. It's all to be expected given how busy the Council is as of late, so I don't mind. And to be fair, you've been pushing yourself too hard. Your body needed the sleep."

"Didn't think, you'd let me out on this one. But, thanks for understanding...Rachel." There's that playful smirk curving on his lips again.

By the looks of it, Chad didn't need to pick a specific time of the day to play and would do so even after just having woken up.

It was like a game he'd conjured up; tease the normally collected Rachel until she gives a reaction.

True enough, he _was_ a genius, and figuring out how much it flustered her to have him call her by name seemed to amuse him so, that much she could tell. What with his arms crossed across his chest and that expression etched on his features, she was absolutely sure she couldn't be wrong.

She was sporting a grim look by then, with brows scrunched up together and mouth that could not possibly have run down steeper. The only indicator of her embarrassment, was the red-hot flush scorching her face and heartbeat so irregular she was thankful it wasn't humanely possible for him to hear.

"You're cleaning this whole place up yourself later." She'd grumbled underneath her breath and Chad broke into a series of amused laughs before consequently giving his apologies.

They were child-like tactics, but she understood that he behaved the way he did during their private moments in an effort at closeness. If you asked her to be completely honest, she had to admit that maybe, he'd been a little more successful than he'd originally planned.

Falling all over again was the last thing she expected.

"Hey now, why don't we head over to the vending machine? I'll make it up to you with a little coffee. And man, do I need a stretch after that nap." Rachel heaved a sigh, plastering on a smile and shaking her head from side to side before consequently accepting his casual invitation.

"Alright we're set. Just give me a sec' to take care of these for a while."

The floor screeched as it scraped with the office chair, pushing it aside when he'd ascended and took a bundle of documents from his desk. His attention was focused on the papers, skimming through the contents and Rachel soundlessly waited for him to finish whatever task it is he needed to accomplish.

She'd caught his frame stiffening in alertness, with his eyes unmoving and glued on the bottom row section of what he'd been reading.

"...362..."

Lightning seemed to have struck and benumbed her veins. Her hands instinctively clenched and molded into fists at her sides, and her incredulous gaze was transfixed on his form who had yet to leave the bundle of papers alone. Rachel has never heard him utter those words in ages, and it was a thousand times more plausible for her to believe that her inkling had been wrong.

 _'Don't tell me the decommissioning process was...reversed...?'_

"...That's the 362nd document I've worked on?" A low whistle fluttered from his pursed lips and he'd carried on with appraising his achievements in terms of council work for that day.

Rachel chuckled in a hush to herself, not quite certain if she was relieved or disappointed. "Of course, that wouldn't be it..."

Vibrant eyes of blue in complete innocence diverted to her in question. "What wouldn't be it?"

"None of which you should be concerned with, _sir_."

Alright, she was definitely more disappointed.

He'd feigned a look of pain and placed a hand over his chest at picking up the acidity in her voice. "Oh, how much you've hurt me, milady."

She'd turned on her heel to hide the smile forming on her lips, and proceeded to walk over to the door in a wordless gesture for them to proceed with their pre-planned coffee break.

"Put a sock in it, Romeo."

Chad followed suit, all the while watching her brownish blonde hair swaying in rhythm with her steps. Unbeknownst to his own self, nothing but affection was surfaced in his gaze.

From the first time he's laid his eyes on her, there was something different; a sense of unexplainable ease and repose washing over him just by standing near her. It was almost magnetic, and upon overhearing her plans to run for Vice President, his mouth had run quicker than he'd expected.

He'd called out to her, and the short statured girl with the most striking hue of hazel eyes regarded him in mild surprise. Now Chad was by no means, a hopeless romantic with desperation issues of some sort. He was like any other teenager out there that took life as it is and enjoyed it in the peak years of his youth. Attraction to the opposite sex was something he recognized with open arms, and wouldn't mind the thought of dating.

There was a strong part of him however, that couldn't commit, and his relationships had never really progressed any further from the stage of flirting. There were times he's wondered himself if his football buddies' theory of him simply being a 'playboy' was right all along.

But for once in what seemed to be such a gruelingly long time, his mind was filled with clarity. Meeting her and seeing his image reflected in her eyes had instantly dispelled the uncertainties in his mind.

Because for a while now, he'd been dreaming; of several events involving a global organization that he could not have possibly been part of in his childhood, of a 3-digit number bearing a strong sentiment in his heart, and a young girl with brown blonde hair and captivating hazel eyes.

Finally, Chad was most definite he wasn't some idiot in love with the concept of love or falling into insanity.

 _'Probably an Esper of some sort who can see alternate universes, or like someone with a superpower to predict the future...yeah those are definitely cool...but hella not a nutjob.'_ He'd mentally reassured himself for the umpteenth time.

Rachel peered at him with her eyes shifting to the sides over to his direction, curious of the reason behind his slow pacing earlier on and the sudden quietness that had loomed over them. He was swift with returning her stare, fully pivoting his head and angling his body closer to her height at the impression that she'd wanted to tell him something. In a rough snap, she'd deviated her gaze unto the path ahead in embarrassment and Chad smirked at the reaction he found to be quite endearing.

He wasn't absolutely certain what to make of everything yet, but at the very least, he knew.

Little by little, the puzzle pieces were coming together.

* * *

 _It might confusing as to why I didn't indicate what Chad's motive was for escaping decommissioning, however it follows what his reason was in cannon. Only that in this universe, the KND and TND altogether were in unaware of his plans to join the TND with his primary reason being a part of g:KND. Investigating the Splinter Cell would've been a future motive._


	6. Death of Me

_Writing's been a bit difficult with me lately probably from always being tired, but I'm glad the thoughts in this one flowed in a bit more smoothly._

* * *

 **Teens Next Door Timeline**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Title: Death of Me**

* * *

He'd cracked an eye open and peered down at the girl who'd comfortably fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Rachel looked almost identical to a porcelain doll especially in her state of rest.

Not the kind that makes the hair on your arms stand rather, completely picture-perfect with airbrushed looking skin she'd seemed to maintain since childhood. Save for the perpetually dark hue surrounding her eyes and lips almost as pale as the rest of her face, however.

She was still human after all, and the imperfections were but trivial details in the otherwise angelic impression characteristic to the fair-haired teen.

That is, until only before she'd open her eyes however, and would regard you with that piercing and authoritative stare quite contrasting with her age. Chad couldn't help but let a curve of a smile turn up one of the corners of his lips at the thought.

To any ordinary operative, Rachel was that scary no-nonsense leader that usually made them quiver in their shoes at the slightest chastise coming from her lips. But if you asked him, she was simply that ever-passionate girl that caught his eye and seemed to secure a special place in his heart.

Unconsciously, Chad scooted closer on the seat of the light rail train, dispelling any ounce of distance setting them apart.

It was moments like these that made his ego skyrocket and bounce back and forth in his body and wouldn't really mind flaunting it if he could. He was after all, closer to her than anyone else could get whether speaking literally or figuratively— _knew of what she was like both in and out of the battlefield_. And the understanding that she trusted him in her state of vulnerability made his chest significantly swell in a giddy manner.

Call him territorial, but that was what Chad Dickson was. Laying claim over Rachel was an unspoken given in his book, and he'd _gladly_ demonstrate that when necessary.

Or maybe even when it wasn't.

So, without any mind to his surroundings, he'd leaned over and pressed his lips over her own, pushing firmly yet softly in a way he never thought he could be capable of.

When she'd slowly rose in awakening, the only memento of the intimate action was the ear-to-ear grin lighting up his entire face and the lingering warmth still fresh on her lips.

Yet the small clues were enough to have all the gears in her head turning.

Needless to say, Rachel was absolutely both annoyed and flustered at the realization.

"Yo, had a good slee—"

His deep blue eyes dilated in surprise, having been powerfully yanked downwards by the collar of his shirt. But the tenderness of the succeeding gesture silenced the bafflement in his head, conveying only the most genuine and unrestrained emotions.

She'd returned his kiss rather forcefully, molding her lips in evident assertiveness against the plush softness, that Chad could barely process what has happening and had only began to move his lips against her own right when she'd decided to pull back.

' _This little tease.'_ His thoughts growled in utter dissatisfaction, not caring about the intensity he was certain was transparent in his gaze as he watched her looking greatly irritated whilst attempting to regulate her breathing and ease the redness on her face.

"Rule number 1 in being an undercover agent, 'Finish the job clean and traceless'. If you're going to be stealing kisses, then at least make it discreet else, you're just going to end up making someone entirely frustrated." The last string of words which unwounded from her mouth had him staring at her incredulously upon taking in what she'd meant, differing strikingly with the composed and as-a-matter-of-factly look in her eyes.

In the next instance, the voice coming from the PA system of the train then resounded which indicated their stop.

"Well, here we are." Rachel vacated her seat in the most unruffled way she could possibly pull off, not daring to turn to him with her attention set straight on the door ahead. She'd bitten her bottom lip in total embarrassment, never one for being so bold and scolding herself for what had suddenly come over her.

 _'Crud, crud, crud, why did I do that? Stupid feelings and hormones.'_ Her steps slightly hastened in tempo.

There was no way in hell she'd let him have a glimpse of her frantically flushed expression.

Then again, looking back would've shown her Chad in a condition mirroring hers, albeit slack-jawed and frozen still on the spot, with a face ridiculously burning from the ears all the way to the base of the neck.

Rachel he swore, would be the death of him.


	7. Matchmaker

_This was pretty fun to write. Randomly thought it up while I was contemplating my life in the shower._

 _Thanks so much you guys for staying tuned in! I'm a bit more relaxed now with university stuff clearing up a little. And I'm glad my little one-shots are helpful for story writing ideas/refreshers (maybe, I hope it's helping)_ ´･ᴗ･` _Truthfully, I am getting pretty fond of the TND AU for these 2. (A bit less depressing than cannon g:KND route lol. Tho I do like the concept of that too. Verges on action-y drama)_

* * *

 **Teens Next Door Timeline**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance**

 **Title: Matchmaker**

* * *

Chad sat rigidly still, not daring to move a single muscle on the sofa at an effort to keep his presence as discreet as possible.

But he'd highly doubt that was enough to drive the attention away from him.

He could still feel a pair of critical brown eyes directed at him, pinning him in place in an at attempt at inevitably unraveling whatever they could simply by just running him up and down in all angles.

He swore that if only Maurice could see him right then and there, he'd burst out in a mixture of laughter and tears at his sorry predicament. Probably add in Cree with obnoxiously chanting 'wuss' at his face for days on end.

Well as much as it damaged his pride, the way he was acting at the moment proved he truly was a big sad wuss.

Smooth talking his way into any situation was supposedly his strongest suit as an elite undercover operative, but it was an unmistakable understanding that he just wouldn't be able to get out of this one as easily as he would've liked.

When you're in the company of Randolph Reece Mckenzie, he surmised just then that sheer discomfort was the inescapable effect to be felt.

Especially when the man was so obviously inclined to disliking the very person breathing the same air as he did in the 4 corners of 1 room.

Which Chad could evidently notice, was getting stuffier and stuffier as he arduously listened to the rhythm of the wall clock resoundingly ticking in his ears with how inexplicably loud the quiet was.

 _'Of all things I just had to be, a shameless glutton for hell's sake.'_ The regret was all too obvious in the confines of his thoughts.

It was an unspoken given that being Rachel's newly appointed partner in the TND did not necessarily mean he had to personally seek her out when passing on whatever news there was for the higher-ups to fill-her in on.

However, it would still ultimately mean interactions with her be it face-to-face or not. So, what better way to get the job done than to pay her private space a visit himself and if luck would allow it, be able to grab free breakfast courtesy of her mom's palatable cooking? It was a piece of cake and the only effort he'd have to expend would be his time.

Like killing 2 birds with 1 stone.

Except things didn't exactly go as planned.

What he'd expected to be a woman with flaxen hair and hazel eyes to answer his summons with a few raps of knuckles on the front door of the Mckenzie's turned out to be a well-built man standing at an intimidating height, who'd half-heartedly acknowledged him with the simple dropping of stern and calculating eyes.

More than likely due to the fact that there was a teenaged _male_ standing on their front porch, whom could only be easily inferred as someone who was acquainted with none other than but his own daughter of around the same age.

Technically, it wasn't a wrong assumption, yet Chad's intentions were gravely misunderstood.

All he wanted was some good ol' homemade cooking when his mother couldn't possibly find the time of the day to whip him up even a single meal. Granted he also hasn't visited their home in years, it was the perfect opportunity.

But what he'd ended up with was dealing with an overprotective Mr. Mckenzie who has had as clear as day, assumed he'd been after courting Rachel.

From then he was well aware he'd made a terrible decision.

It was easy to simply walk away and drop by another day the second he'd been given a negative and significantly icy retort when he'd asked if Rachel was home. Unfortunately, he'd just had to be that ever stubborn boy not allowing his pride to get crushed and stood his ground.

Which in turn led him to wait for her arrival in the family living room.

Now, there were specific defining characteristics with having to stage romantic relationships during his missions. Among everything else, they ended as early as they'd start the moment he'd finished up the job. Not once has he ever had actual commitments outside of undercover duty, and certainly had never reached the point where he'd have to sit down and get chummy with any of their parents.

To sum it up, he'd felt like he was thrown in the middle of the forest with no compass.

At an utter loss with his succeeding steps because if it wasn't obvious enough, Rachel was an entirely different case.

For all the gods he'd assumed were watching his awful fix, he'd prayed his cool façade stayed intact all throughout in his body language and wouldn't waver in the slightest.

"So, do you usually visit at around this hour, _son_?" Chad was sure he'd picked up a little venom at the otherwise, strive at courteousness with the term Mr. Mckenzie had preferred to address him by.

The man was slyly gathering information, and he could accurately translate his supposed harmless question as, 'Do you usually have the nerve to visit my daughter so early in the morning?'.

Oh no, he wasn't taking any chances.

The safest course of action would be to be as truthful as possible, jazzing it up with a spice of cordial formality in hopes of increasing his chances at making it through the uncomfortable conversation alive.

Chad then donned on the most charming toothless smile he could muster and mannerly turned his head to him. "No, not at all, sir. I'd usually stop by during the afternoons where it's more convenient for the entire household."

That was, if you'd consider his regular visits way back in their childhood days, however. Nonetheless, he'd felt quite confident with the answer he'd given.

But the immediate raise of Mr. Mckenzie's brow on his uninviting face quickly had the blonde-haired teen pedaling back and rethinking his strategy.

" _Usually_?"

He could feel a dribble of sweat roll down from his temple and the turned-up corners of his lips threatened to flatten out in a tight straight line.

 _'Guess Papa-ckenzie doesn't like kiss-ass boys hanging around his daughter.'_

"Yes, that's right, sir."

"And what made you consider seeing her in the morning today?"

The perfect alibi ran through his head with the successfully predicted question he'd expected to come from the older man. Alright, maybe he _could_ turn the situation in his favor.

"Since Rachel's just recently started high school at Hendry, I figured it'd be helpful if she had a friend right away around campus. Help her shake off the awkward new kid phase and give a few tips about the ropes of things."

"By being as dedicated to the hmm, _friendship_...as to even see her on a weekend?"

Chad blinked once out of uncertain confusion.

Friends usually hung out during their days free, did they not? At least, that's what he understood whenever his teammates from the Teen Ninjas would phone him up for a round of soda the moment Saturday rolls by.

Right, there was nothing odd about that.

"Well, of course I'd be dedicated, sir."

If he'd been more inclined in the fictional side of things like Numbuh 3 was then Chad could've sworn he'd seen an exhale of fire bursting from Mr. Mckenzie's nostrils, burning the thickened moustache sitting right atop his mouth which had descended to a scowl.

He'd ducked a little out of defensive instinct, half expecting flames to actually come swirling violently to his direction yet managed to maintain a steady composure despite the palpable rise of temperature within the room.

Much as this one was different, it wasn't a secret that Chad dealt with other tricky situations during his intel gathering escapades as a double agent. There was just absolutely no room for him to lose his nerve.

Even if he had to agree that indeed, he'd managed to progressively dig himself a deep grave.

"What an _unexpected_ dedication." The stress in the man's pronunciation bordered to a snarl.

 _'Yeah, that's gonna be a very, very deep grave.'_ The understanding sounded like a grim resignation in his mind.

"I'm assuming you're her classmate for you to be so concerned of her well-being?"

That was when the circuits in Chad's head connected, and he'd strongly hoped he'd finally found a way to turn the circumstances in his favor.

"Actually, I'm the head of the High School Department's Student Council and is also in charge of handling transfer students. Rachel was surprisingly the only new student coming from the lower batches to enroll this year, so I thought as Council President, it was my duty to personally make sure she was comfy with the new environment."

The look on Mr. Mckenzie's face in reaction to his statements looked undeniably scandalized. He'd taken an ample amount of time for another round of visually scrutinizing him, as if slapping it to his face that there was just no chance for him to believe that everything Chad had said were facts.

"Lower batches? Does that mean you're older than her? And Student Council President? With that sort of untidy hair and wild get-up?"

His disbelieving retort seemed to have been fired from a high-caliber gun, shooting all the prompt questions one-by-one which felt like elephant bullets to Chad's unfortunate ego.

Self-consciously, he'd run a hand through his lengthy golden bangs whilst angling his head to the side, completely flustered.

"Wild?" The adjective he'd been so graciously given silently ran free from underneath his breath, questioning it and all reasons of its validity.

He could very much accept the commentary on his hair. It _was_ starting to look a bit too unruly even for his taste but he's only got himself to blame for that for skipping out the haircut session in favor of his extracurricular activities.

But his 'get-up' of all things?

Inconspicuously, his blue eyes darted downwards to his bomber jacket and faded jeans.

It did look cool...didn't it? Justin thought so as well and complimented his fashion sense.

Though he could recall a time just a while back when Maurice said he looked like an absolute douchebag. Honestly, he would've been delighted with that had he been not in the predicament he was currently stuck in at the moment.

Not to mention Rachel's flatly unimpressed reaction on his appearance upon getting reacquainted with him again for the first time in their adolescent years.

Well, like father like daughter he supposed.

Chad heaved a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding.

Looks like it was the end of things. He could now comfortably settle 6 feet underground.

Renowned top operative of the Teens Next Door Chad Dickson a.k.a. Numbuh 274 defeated by none other than, his partner's father.

There was only one thing he could possibly think of, and perhaps it'd be enough in shedding the right amount of light on his relationship with Rachel.

"Well, of course I'd be older than her. But only for a year and a half and I'm only 1 grade level higher than she is. If you could remember the name 'Chad Dickson', then maybe it'd make more sense."

The incredulous look on Mr. Mckenzie's face had morphed to that of jolted realization, and he'd scanned the teen's features once more from the tone of his blonde hair to the defining characteristics on his face.

His inkling had been positive from the beginning, with the man's unfamiliar disposition towards him as the glaring give away.

"Dickson...? Ah, I remember you now. The son of that exasperating yet prestigious family from downtown."

 _'Exasperating, that's gold.'_ He'd thought in amusement. Of her mother and father, it was easy for Chad to recognize whom Rachel had taken after more from.

Brown eyes were then darkly focused on him, expressing anger in its most repressed state. "You always used to play with Rachel, spending time with her when Claire and I would have business to discuss with your parents."

The leveled voice yet menacing look painting Mr. Mckenzie's face had him spiraling in confusion, unable to decode which of which was the emotion he was trying to get across. Chad kept his silence in return, treading cautiously from the sudden turn of events.

And speaking of Mrs. Mckenzie, he'd sincerely wondered just where she was all morning. Usually, she'd be the only adult you'd encounter in the house due to her husband's frequent business trips. Just when you needed her the most to save you from her the man's FBI-like interrogation segment.

"There was a time when you frequented, even coming here on your own on a regular basis. But all of that suddenly stopped one day and Rachel started locking herself in her room more often."

Chad could remember that in full detail, as if it was imprinted on the palm of his hand. He gazed at the man before him whose maddened eyes began to fill with pain for his daughter.

Because that day was also the very day he'd shed his honorable leader identity and chose the path of an undercover operative.

Without telling her a single thing.

"We knew what was wrong even if she seemed to act the same when interacting with us. The cut of connection between the 2 of you was plain to see and you've hurt her badly."

He'd harshly gripped one side of his crossed arms with calloused fingers.

Of course, he'd caused her pain, there was no denying that. Rachel was a complex book he'd struggled to understand for years. If there was some sort of guide on how to decipher her, then the first item on the list would be that she had a tendency to act strong and unfazed.

She had quite a knack for persuading people to believe in her conjured up sound state of self, that for a while, he'd even come to believe it all to be true. Though at the back of his mind, he was aware that it was all nothing but a show.

His teeth ground in sheer frustration at himself, feeling a sense of failure nipping at him for being insufficient at taking care of someone he deems to be important.

"I wouldn't let my daughter suffer in the way that she did again. If you know for yourself that you can't be trusted and would betray her again, then leave this instance." Mr. Mckenzie then assumed a tone far more serious and hardened than the one he'd previously conversed with him by and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Or if you choose to be pigheaded, the I wouldn't mind personally making sure you'd stay away from her for good. "

"I'd never do that." He hadn't known where he'd found the courage, but it was his best bet that it'd been kept far too long in his chest with the given moment being the only time for it to finally make its grand escape.

"I'm sorry. Teenage hood doesn't really hit everyone the same and it's been kinda' more complicated on my side. But that doesn't mean I've ever left Rachel on purpose. You could say we grew apart but I've never really forgotten about her. It's expected her dad would be hostile, but if you could me spare a chance to believe me, then I'd be grateful. I'll never hurt her again."

The rage etched on the man's face softened, not quite expecting the resolute stare in Chad's eyes and words filled with evident honesty and conviction.

"Then you'd agree to see her as often as you used to?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"And to pick her up every morning for school? And to bring her home safely after?"

"I wouldn't mind if I did those."

"How about going out for the weekends and returning her calls?"

"The latter is a given, and it'd be fun to hang with her."

A satisfied smirk then slipped on Mr. Mckenzie's face as he eyed the boy before him.

"Then, it's settled."

Chad returned his gaze with blank bafflement. For a while it appeared as if they were engaged in a staring contest, with him attempting to analyze whatever it was that was 'settled' between them.

As if it was some sort of...agreement.

Just like that, the puzzle pieced together in his head. His eyes dilated in synchronization with his mouth hanging wide open at the moment of understanding looming over him. All the while, the curve on Mr. Mckenzie's lips simply deepened to a shrewd expression he swore he'd seen before.

 _He'd passed the test. With flying colors at that._

The knob of the front door then turned which was subsequently opened to reveal a cheerful looking woman with shopping bags in her hands, along with a teenaged girl standing at the entrance.

"Honey, we're home from the market!" Mrs. Mckenzie energetically greeted the household, and quickly fished out the face of a familiar visitor joining them for that morning.

"Oh my, is that the little Chad we used to know? You've grown up so fast!"

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Mckenzie. Apologies for only dropping by now." He'd smiled to the woman in the naturally endearing way that he does. Over on the sidelines, he could make out a hint of Rachel's face, shaken with slight panic and shock at having him turn up at her house out of the blue.

"Let me help you in carrying those." With that he stood from his seat and retrieved the bags from Mrs. Mckenzie who'd greatly appreciated his assistance, before turning his attention to the slight blonde girl still confused with his presence.

Vivid hazel eyes stared up at him in unmistakable confusion.

"Chad? What are you doing here? And sitting on the couch with my dad of all things." Her question was left to hang in the air when he'd silently leaned down to retrieve the bags in her hands.

"8:30 PM, sharp. McClintock Middle. The Teen Ninjas are starting to make their move." He'd briefly paused his actions midway at her ear level, passing on the details of their upcoming mission.

Rachel immediately assumed her agent persona and subtly nodded her head. "Alright, got it. I'll be there."

"Oh, and more thing." Chad pushed on with their discourse upon standing upright. He'd shifted his irises from corner to corner as a light flush began to creep over his cheeks, before settling to focus them on her face.

She could only cock her head to the side out of curiousity. "Uhm, what is it?"

"Are you free for the rest of the day before duty?"

"Yes...what's up?"

"Would you like to go out for milkshakes?"

By now, Rachel wasn't exactly sure what to make to do with his train of thought. Her features scrunched up in dubiety, finding it rather ludicrous to buy the clear hint that he was asking her out.

"Err, why...?"

"Because," Chad reverted his eyes back to the corners, finding it difficult to form words with the deepening of the ignition on his face upon looking directly at her.

", your dad is one hell of a matchmaker."


	8. Secrets

_I haven't posted stories in a while. Sorry about that! Been really caught up in so many things with everything happening at the same time at the moment. It's honestly been the first time since I've been able to fluidly write again and I'm glad I've accomplished that with this story._

 _I'm not entirely responsive in reviews but I've read those that have been posted in my other 274/362 so if you guys are reading this, then seriously, big thanks for liking and staying tuned with my works!_ ; u ; _It's gotten a bit difficult updating and stuff lately but I'm happy for still finding supporters of this ship and people who'd take time to read my fics. I still have so many ideas and I really do wish I'd be able to pen them/get on with writing out the plots._

* * *

 **Teens Next Door Timeline**

 **Genre: Romance, Teen Romance, Drama**

 **Title: Secrets**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Her voice held on to a hardened tone so nostalgic to his ears and one he'd grown accustomed to ever since the first of their days manning the KND from a lunar standpoint.

An impression Rachel would often assume to assert control over situations which seemed to push her up against a wall. Yet at that moment, faltered with unrelenting strain in his ears.

He'd shifted on his heels, finding it difficult to stay in the same upright position for so long even with his supposedly comfortable shoes.

Chad leaned the broadness of his shoulders on the door situated at his back which seemed to act like an impenetrable force. His head of messy golden strands angled upwards, hitting against the mahogany surface in a quiet thud in its rest.

Blue eyes stared up straight at the ceiling, reflecting nothing but darkness from the unlit hallway fixtures caught within his irises.

"I'm not so sure either. Just had a hunch I should be." He'd stuffed his hands in his pockets, listening in stillness at the muffled sniffling coming from within the expanse of the room made inaccessible to him with its entry way locked shut.

"Then leave me alone and go back to wherever it is you came from." Her erratic breathing had reached a lull, reverberating raw in his ears the clear contempt from her words without a trace of pained resentment so obviously overwhelming and picking at her apart merely seconds ago.

Rachel had successfully retreated to confines of her mental restraint, constricting herself in a tightly winded coil.

Something characteristic, something that only made him momentarily crack a lopsided smile at the nostalgia of it all.

"Nah, I don't really have anything fun to do right now so I'm killing some time here."

The blonde boy hummed softly at the silence that followed, having to have expected his humor to hang stale in the air without so much as receiving a single huff of annoyance from her.

A look of nonchalant solemnness then veered on his face. His head fell back from its idle elevation with a heavy drop before pressing himself as close to the door as the shirt on his back would allow and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're probably confused why I'm standing outside your room in the middle of the night off all things. I know, crazy right? The guy who tried to get your keister roasted in the sun's suddenly here breaking in your house." Chad started conversationally, taking in her silence without advice otherwise as a signal to continue.

"But if you let me in right now, I promise not to tell anyone. Stupid gossips about breakups aren't my jam. So, you can get your suspicions about that out of your head. I'm only here as someone that's looking out for you. Like old times."

The timbre of his voice had reduced to a hush, knowing full well that anything he said could only either break or make that moment.

Offering solace in subtlety; painstakingly making an effort at lowering the emotional barrier she'd forced to stand between them in careful considerate steps.

"…So, if somehow you still see me the way you did before, even just a little bit,"

Chad swiveled on his heels to directly face the burnished texture of the door, occurring in synchronization with the light shuffling coming from inside the room. He'd placed a hand on the knob, quickly taking note of the small shadow appearing by the door undercut and blocking the meager amount of light filtering from the room.

She was here, and he was sure she could hear him, loud and clear.

", why not share your pain with me?"

An unhinging click coming from the knob so audible in the quietness of the night answered his request. He'd motioned to turn the spherical object, but had been beaten to it with the wide and sudden flinging of the door open along with catching a slight body thrown without caution in a bundle of uncontrollable sobs.

The force had caused him to lose his footing, toppling over and falling to roughly be sat on the floor whilst wrapping an arm on her waist and cupping the back of her head with his other hand in a moment of quick-wittedness to support her own descent.

"There, there, shh. It's alright now. I'm here." He'd began gently stroking her hair, always having been secretly finding enjoyment in the softness of the brownish blonde strands, more so now that it had grown much fuller and lengthened all the way to the middle of her back.

Rachel had clung onto him with a shaky grip, fully pressing herself flush on the comforting warmth of his torso. His leveled breathing seemed to be a knowing teacher, guiding her own to fall into the same rhythm with the calm rise and fall of his chest.

Like a tranquil lullaby putting all her disappointments to bed with its music conveyable by touch alone.

Her hands balled and fisted at the cloth of his shirt, burying her face on his sternum and straining to speak in between hiccups and stray tears.

"I can't believe you knew about this."

Chad merely gave a light shrug of his shoulders and busied himself with rubbing slow circles on her back. "News travels fast. Especially when I'm always around jockheads and gossiping cheer dancers."

She'd shifted so that her cheek was resting against his chest instead, only then becoming aware of the hardened muscles layered beneath his skin. A stark contrast against her own plush one. Yet it seemed to soothe her all the same, unconsciously leaning in further on his body at the odd sense of comfort.

"…I'm such an idiot."

The older teen scoffed and narrowed his eyes in return. "No, what's stupid is Andrew Baker thinking he's so cool and playing little heartbreaker, not you. Guy's way too blind for suddenly dumping you over some random bimbo." His face scrunched up in disgust at the memory of seeing a girl that wasn't Rachel unabashedly walking around campus and hanging off the arm of the guy whom he'd thought the blonde girl had been going out with for quite some time then. "Man, I don't even know what he saw in that chick. Girl looks like she's got her brain tinkered by aliens staring off in space and smiling creepily."

"Hmm…" He'd hoped to stifle a laugh from her or two, but that wasn't who Rachel was. Bad mouthing whoever it was that got on his wrong side comes as a natural part of his teenaged-influenced personality, but the girl who had now quieted down and snug fit in his arms had fairly retained her model conduct since childhood.

Spouting unnecessary insults towards someone for having herself end up with the short end of the stick wasn't her cup of tea, and the simple hum of her voice had been enough to express her thoughts to him. Promptly, Chad shifted the flow of discourse.

"Anyway, just don't sweat it. If you want, we can head over to that ice cream parlor you used to love so much when we were little. Stress eat as much as you need to and forget about that loser."

The rapid jolt of her body away from his had caused him to follow her eyes with his gaze, finding himself inflexibly staring at calm emerald brown orbs exuding a kind of hardness in their molten depths.

"Wouldn't Stacey have your head cut if she sees you together with another girl?

It was a look that had always seemed to puzzle him. Her lips were perfectly set in a straight line, obscuring any hint of happiness, sadness, or even anger. The only clue left for him to decipher were her eyes filled with what he could only describe was detached iciness seemingly prosecuting him for a crime he had no idea he'd committed. God knows just how many times he'd seen this expression cross her face and the consequent cold shoulder he's had to deal with for weeks on end while struggling to maintain a working relationship in handling Global Command. Every time, unfailingly ruining each one of his after-work dates with the passive aggression almost always caught in the same time frame as his special dinners and just further worsening his mood.

So, he'd opted to cup the back of her head and yank it downwards back to his chest, reminding himself of his self-imposed purpose to comfort the girl and to suppress his irritation.

"I can do whatever I want— _when_ I want. Stacey doesn't have a say on who I want to see and make crazy assumptions."

"You shouldn't have had a girlfriend in the first place." She'd mumbled, and he'd glanced down at the crown of her head. Minor seduction was sometimes part of the dirty job of being an undercover agent and Chad himself wasn't exempted from the unlikable task, with a certain brunette cheer dancer being a crucial asset in providing intel about the Teen Ninjas. The very same one whose had her eyes set on him for a while now, making his job all the more easy to execute. It wasn't that he'd intended to keep that tidbit of information from Rachel, rather, there was never a chance for her to find out herself especially with their awkward and ambiguous relationship. In the first place, he'd figured she wouldn't even garner anything useful from knowing that he was playing boyfriend for the sake of a mission.

"I know what I'm doing, little missy. Worry more about your own love life and stop going out with douche bags."

Those stone cold hazel eyes reduced into angered slits. "If you can date around then so can I."

Chad forced to drive away the scowl growing on his face. Whether his gut-feeling was accurate or not, he was certain that all the irritation spiking on his nerves was not without reason. This girl _almost_ _seemed_ to be provoking war with him, with relationship savviness and experience apparently being the basis of competition.

And the simple thought of it was enough to tip his mood, disabling carefully monitored filters in his head.

The arm with the hand smoothing through hair suddenly encircled around the midsection of her head, before pulling her rigidly close and smothering her snug on his body. Her protesting yells were lost in the fabric clothing his skin, along with sound momentarily taken from her by the arm blocking her ears.

"Can't believe I'm in love with such a handful of a girl." He'd mumbled softly and she'd given him a look of disbelieving confusion upon release, failing to understand the reason behind the crushing hold. The words explaining his actions were entirely lost and gone, with only that hallway illuminated by the light seeping through her room to account for his secret affections.


End file.
